


I Have Died Every Day Waiting For You

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Series: Part Of The Human Heart [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, First Time, Human Cloak of Levitation, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Transformation, magic tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: “...and so PygmalionMarvels, and loves the body he has fashioned.He would often move his hands to test and touch It,Could this be flesh, or was it ivory only?” —OvidStephen wants to touch, to feel; the cloak does, too.





	I Have Died Every Day Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for... far too long. I started it months ago and I decided to finally finish it up now that most of my college applications are in and I have some free time. Infinity War though!!! The trailer had me screaming and I'm so excited for May to roll around. Title is from the song "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.
> 
> ~Hunter

The Cloak had been good to Stephen. It was always there, on him or near him; sometimes, though, it seemed to cling to him tightly and not want to be removed. One night, Stephen wrestled with removing it and ultimately gave up, keeping the Cloak on as he slept. The connection between Stephen and the Cloak was so powerful and established that Stephen could tell when it had calmed down after being angry about being removed. The threads felt more soothing, more at ease. The Cloak’s presence lulled him into a deep sleep quicker than ever; it was like the Cloak was rocking him to sleep and humming softly in his ear.

During the day, the Cloak would sometimes help him with simple tasks like holding his razor or flicking the pages of a book for him. The Cloak would remind him to sleep and eat if he was working tirelessly during the day, and it warmed Stephen's heart. He was usually alone all day at the Sanctum, and having his Cloak for company and as a guardian made him feel like he wasn't really alone. Stephen got the feeling that the Cloak got satisfaction from helping him and being there.

There were some times, though, when Stephen wished the Cloak wasn't there. He was human, he had desires; with nobody around to fulfill them with, Stephen would take care of them himself. He felt no shame in touching himself, but he couldn't help but feel watched by the Cloak when he did so. Sometimes after he came, he saw the Cloak quiver as if it, too, had came. The feeling of being watched by a magical piece of fabric with _no eyes_ felt utterly bizarre, but part of him felt a bit intrigued. To test his theory that the Cloak was _actually_ watching him as he touched himself, Stephen kept his eyes across the room and on the Cloak one night until he finished, hot and sticky in his palm. Sure enough, the Cloak quivered and shook; it even seemed to get embarrassed and turned away like it knew it wasn't supposed to be watching. After that night, the Cloak was more bashful around him, like it had a secret.

Stephen would be lying if he said he didn't feel something in his heart for the Cloak. It was his constant companion and his friend, although the Cloak was beginning to touch and treat him like a lover. It left little fleeting touches on his chest or arms, a light brush against his abdomen; the corner of the collar even pecked his lower lip once, as if in a kiss. Even the way the Cloak settled around his shoulders now was more sensual. The warm, worn fabric swaddled him and clung to the form of his body as he walked and read, like it couldn't get more of him. The Cloak felt so alive when he wore it, magic and energy coursing through the threads and giving Stephen the extra power he needed. The Cloak definitely wanted him in some way, but Stephen wasn't sure he felt the same way in return. After all, it was only a piece of clothing.

~~~~~

While in the library at Kamar-Taj one evening, Stephen attempted to walk towards the section with a book about healing spells that he wanted to check again, but was propelled in the opposite direction towards the private collection by the Cloak. No matter how much resistance Stephen gave, the Cloak kept pulling him back. Finally relenting to the Cloak’s pushes, he let himself be directed towards the back of the library.

“Which book do you want me to look at, Levi?” Stephen asked the Cloak softly. He had named the Cloak a short while ago, feeling that if the Cloak was going to be a part of his life, it should have a proper name. The Cloak, to say the least, felt a bit flustered and excited whenever Stephen called it by its new name. It gave a little quiver, barely noticeable to others, but Stephen could feel it on his limbs and back.

The corner of the Cloak’s longer side lifted and pointed to one on the row below the top one. Stephen unhooked the chain and took the book down. A gentle shove from the Cloak took Stephen out of the library and down the halls towards his old room, where he would be staying that night. With the door safely locked behind him, Stephen could finally figure out what the Cloak’s behavior was all about.

“What do you keep going on about? And why did you choose this book about…” Stephen looked at the cracked spine of the leather-bound book, “transformation?”

The Cloak opened the book with one of its corners and flipped the pages until it came across the one it wanted. It pointed at the spell firmly, waiting for Stephen to read it and respond.

Stephen’s eyes scanned the page, reading the spell and the description of it. Then it all clicked; the Cloak, his Levi, wanted to be human, even if just for a short time. He sat back in his chair and let the idea process; he could definitely perform the spell, it wasn't as hard as some of the others he'd done, but he knew _exactly_ why the Cloak wanted to be human. He could feel the Cloak begin to worry, the threads start to shake nervously as if in fear. Stephen didn't want to make the Cloak feel as if he was rejecting it, because he wasn't; he just had to mentally process that a semi-sentient piece of fabric wanted him in more ways than one.

“Hey, Levi, don't worry,” Stephen said gently to the Cloak, delicately caressing the soft folds where the fabric naturally fell. Stephen felt the Cloak shiver in his fingers like it always did; the Cloak wrapped tighter around him in its woolen embrace, giving him a soft squeeze. “I'll do the spell for you.”

The Cloak reacted in surprise, thrumming with excitement and flapping about; Stephen stood from his chair and stepped back in surprise when the collar tips pecked his lips as if in a kiss, but he appreciated the gesture. Stephen smiled at the Cloak's antics and shushed it to calm it down. With careful hands, Stephen removed the Cloak and allowed it to hover in the air as he placed his hands for the spell. The Cloak pressed its flaps together like hands, and twisted in its place as it waited for Stephen.

With steady hands and words, Stephen turned his wrists and said the spell. As usual, the red-orange rings surrounded his wrists; he approached the Cloak and touched it, forming a body out of the masses of fabric. He pulled the collar up and formed a head, and right before his eyes, a woman’s face appeared. He looked down and saw slender white arms wrapping the deep red Cloak around her body; thick bands of what Stephen assumed to be tattoos were on her arms, and the bands had the embroidered designs from the Cloak inside their borders. They even seemed to glow bright gold with magic.

When Stephen looked up, he was met with a sparkling pair of bright green eyes, the same color as the stone in the Eye. Stephen could see a light smat of freckles on her nose, standing out against her ivory skin. In disbelief or awe, Stephen reached out and touched her dark brown curls, threading his fingers through the soft, bounciness of them. He huffed in surprise, and took her face into his hands, looking right into her piercing eyes. She smiled up at him before looking down and blushing as red as the Cloak itself.

“Is that really you, Levi?” Stephen asked, pulling her closer. He couldn’t help but run his thumb over her lips; Levi caught his wrist and kept his hand there on her face.

“Yes, Stephen. It's me,” Levi said. Stephen smiled and ran the fingers of his free hand through her hair again. “Can I kiss you? Please?”

Stephen nodded and let Levi pull herself up with his robes to reach his lips. She was so tiny and slim compared to him, and when her lips touched his, he felt her melt beneath him. Quickly, he put a hand on the small of Levi’s back, over the Cloak that was now haphazardly wrapped around her body. Now that the Cloak no longer had sentience, it was simply just a piece of clothing. Stephen urged her to wrap her legs around his waist, and she did so eagerly, wanting to feel and touch more of him. Stephen carried her to the bed and laid her down, the Cloak pooling around her bare body.

Levi was a sight. Her skin was ivory-white, and the wine-colored tattoos she had only accentuated her paleness. Stephen's eyes wandered, in curiosity and arousal, all over her body. She had a more androgynous frame, with smaller breasts and a slimmer waist. The winding tattoos, he saw, were all connected by one going down her spine; on her legs, they curved over her hipbones and wrapped around her legs, ending in a point below her ankle. The tattoos were under her breasts, and gave them the appearance of a fuller shape. On her arms, they curved around her shoulders before wrapping and tapering on her arms like those on her legs. Stephen could stare at her all night if he could, but he knew they only had a short time before the spell wore off and Levi’s sentience would be back in the Cloak again.

“Let me see more of you,” Levi asked, tugging on the ties of his shirt. Stephen obliged, pulling off his belt and the many layers he had on top. He was about to remove the Eye when Levi stopped him; “Keep it on,” she said, looking right into his eyes with a lustful gaze. Stephen grinned as Levi sat up and tentatively reached out to touch his bare skin. Her small hands explored him, dipping into every groove of muscle and feeling across every broad plane of his chest and abdomen. The more she explored, the more confident she became in her pursuits, touching over his groin and inner thighs. Levi felt exhilarated in a different way than when she was just the Cloak, for she was actually touching him, with hands that Stephen gave her. He was warm and sturdy, and the hair on his abdomen was downy soft. The Eye glowed against his bare chest, knocking against his stomach; it reminded Levi of the power he had, the power she was drawn to.

“I take it that you like what you see?” Stephen asked, tilting Levi’s face up. _Damn, that's a thought. Levi’s face. Levi is human. It’s like something out of a fantasy novel._ Stephen felt excitement rising in his chest as he cradled Levi’s face in his hands; he wanted to see and touch more of her, to kiss her tattoos. He wanted her thighs around his face.

“I really do,” Levi said in wonder. This whole encounter was a sensory overload for her; she could finally see her Stephen, touch him, _smell_ him. It struck her then that she could taste him, too. She could do everything, anything with him. It made her wet between her thighs and warm in her stomach.

“I want to touch more of you. Can I?” Stephen asked, cradling her head with one hand as the other drifted down her arm. The tattoos weren’t raised and flowed seamlessly across her skin like she was born with them. They were as soft as every other part of her.

“Please,” Levi insisted, giving Stephen leave to do what he wanted with her. With her consent, Stephen pressed her into the bed and kissed her mouth for a moment before kissing down her neck, making her arch and hum in pleasure. His hands found her breasts, and gently kneaded them; they were smaller than most womens’, sure, but they perfectly fit her androgynous physique. 

As Stephen made his way down Levi’s chest with kisses, he felt small goosebumps sprout along her skin. He felt her fingers thread through his hair, pushing it back as he made his way down her torso. With a gentle touch, Stephen pressed the pad of his thumb to her clit and felt her body tense up in reaction. He grinned against the skin of her abdomen and repeated the action before making small circles over her clit and lowering his head to between her thighs. Stephen dipped his tongue in her slit, licking inside of her and feeling Levi clench her thighs around his head. Levi’s hand kept his head there, pressing him closer as he continued his ministrations. Stephen could feel her pressing up against his hungry mouth, obviously wanting more contact, more pleasure, more him.

“S-Stephen, please,” Levi panted. She pulled so hard at the roots of his hair she thought she would rip it out. “I'm so close. Need you.”

At her request, Stephen sucked on Levi’s clit and slipped two fingers inside her, curling them. Levi gasped at the sensation and felt all her muscles tighten in one, sharp movement before releasing in the form of a wave of pleasure across her body. She felt warm, sated, and sensitive as Stephen spread her legs apart and rose to meet her lips in a kiss, a kiss where she could taste herself on his mouth. The rough material of Stephen's trousers rubbed against her now-sensitive clit and made her shiver in his arms. Levi wanted to stay human forever; being able to taste and feel and see was the most exhilarating experience and she didn't want to lose it.

Stephen admired Levi like this, all breathy words and soft curves. Seeing her in this human form, the Cloak sprawled out below her, made him want Levi all the more. She was irresistible and present, and she was able to connect and converse with him in a way that she hasn't been able to before this evening.

“Want to keep going?” Stephen whispered in her ear, his voice husky and heavy with arousal. Just hearing Stephen’s voice sent jolts of arousal down Levi's spine like electricity. It went right to her groin and made her even more aroused.

“Yes,” Levi replied, trying to find the ties on Stephen’s trousers. Stephen stopped her hands and laid them by her side before tugging on them himself and shucking them off. He sat back for a moment, completely bare so that Levi could see him. The wheels turning behind Levi’s eyes and the astonished look upon her face made Stephen grow harder.

Levi gulped once she saw Stephen completely nude. Stephen's broad shoulders tapered down into a slim waist, which gave way to a pair of sharp hipbones and his hard cock that jutted out from his body. Stephen watched Levi as she scanned up and down his body and tentatively reach out to touch him. He guided her hand to wrap around his cock and she did so, gripping the hot and hard flesh in her small, girlish hand. Stephen groaned in pleasure as Levi began to stroke him. His breathing picked up and Stephen felt himself becoming impossibly more aroused as the pace of her hand went faster.

“Whoa, Levi, darling. Slow down, I may not be able to last,” Stephen chuckled as Levi flushed in embarrassment and removed her hand.

“Can we go on? I want-” Levi brushed her hair out of her face, “I want you. I know what couples do. I know what you think about when you- when you touch yourself.” Levi looked up at him with coy (yet still impossibly piercing) eyes.

“Of course,” Stephen said, positioning himself over Levi’s waiting body. She adjusted her legs so that Stephen could fit between them and took a deep breath to steady herself. She knew that Stephen would be gentle with her and go easy. Even the way Stephen positioned himself, by keeping most of his weight off of her and by placing a small pillow beneath her hips, showed how much he cared about her in this moment. There was no doubt in Levi’s mind that Stephen wouldn’t hurt her.

“I'm ready,” Levi announced, relaxing her body. The little symbols in her tattoos glowed golden and lit up her skin with magic that fascinated Stephen. When he held onto her hip to steady himself, Stephen felt the thrum of magic in her skin. As Stephen entered Levi, the Eye hung heavy from his neck and laid on Levi’s chest, between her breasts. The symbols glowed even brighter and Levi let out a shaky breath as she adjusted to the feeling of Stephen's cock inside her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist once he bottomed out, and tipped her head back against the bed in pleasure. It felt so filling and satisfying to have him _there_ after yearning for his touch for so long.

Stephen could barely believe his position. He never even _considered_ sex with an inanimate (or would he consider her animate now?) object before tonight. Not that he had considered a lot of things before the Cloak came into his life. But he was here, with Levi; he was buried deep inside her human body and she wanted him. Slowly, he began to thrust into her, not wanting to push her too far or hurt her by being too rough. All he wanted was this to be good for her.

Levi forced her blunt nails into the skin of Stephen’s arms and pierced it, creating a harsh stung and a rise of blood to the surface of his skin. Stephen grunted in pleasure as he became aware of the sting and took one of Levi’s legs and bent it up so that he could go deeper inside of her. Levi moaned at the deeper press, and clenched her eyes shut, reeling in the feeling of Stephen inside of her, in the feeling of his hot breath on her chest, in the feeling of the Eye between her breasts. She felt the heat pooling in her abdomen, mostly between her thighs, and felt the need to touch herself and give herself more friction. Stephen must've sensed she needed it because he touched her clit with his thumb and pressed it as he continued to thrust into her, at a slow (but pleasurable) pace, one that felt so agonizing and so damn good at the same time.

Stephen could feel the magic and energy flowing from Levi’s tattoos into his touch as he held her leg up. He felt so close, and he was certain Levi was too because of her now-shallow breaths and squirming. She was squeezing her walls around him, and it was more than Stephen could bear. She gasped that she was about to come, and she buried the side of her face in the pillow to muffle her cries. Stephen put his face into her neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there as he rocked his hips and held her closer.

“Come in me, Stephen,” Levi pleaded. “I can feel that you need to.”

“Gods, Levi,” Stephen moaned. “I l-”

But Stephen couldn't finish his sentence. Levi clenched her walls around him and suddenly, he was coming inside of her and panting as she came too, Stephen’s name on her lips. Levi felt her rune tattoos glow brightly and thrum with magic. When she came, this first experience of real pleasure, not just feeling a sensation when Stephen brushed her material, was overwhelming; her limbs turned boneless and she burned in her groin, tingled in her limbs with the last flicks of pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. He could barely keep himself up and slumped down across Levi, feeling the runes on her tattoos dimly pulse. His limbs, too, tingled with pleasure and as his cock softened, Levi's tightness made him overly sensitive. They both laid on the bed, a sweaty mess of limbs as they tried to comprehend what they just did. Stephen pulled out of her and rolled over to her side, still wanting to hold her. Levi shivered at the sensation of Stephen's come spilling out of her and onto her thighs; it made her feel truly owned by and connected to Stephen, to her unspoken master. With slightly shaking hands, Stephen stroked Levi's sides and then kissed her collarbones softly, just barely brushing them with his lips.

“What were you going to say?” Levi asked into Stephen’s hair. She plays with it between her fingertips, admiring the silvery grey mixed with dark brown.

“I was going to say I loved you,” Stephen confesses, resting his head on Levi's chest to hear her heartbeat. He could almost feel Levi melt beneath him.

“I love you, too,” Levi smiled, blissful and happy as she buried her nose in Stephen’s rumpled hair. They drifted off and Stephen felt warm and safe in Levi’s arms, with the tattoos that glowed and protected him in the same way they did when he wore her as a Cloak.

The next morning, Stephen woke up without the soft body of a woman in his arms and instead with the Cloak of Levitation in his arms, nuzzling him lovingly and responding to the warm embrace Stephen gave. Stephen smiled, clinging to the Cloak with the same love he always did. He’d never forget that night they shared together; it certainly wouldn’t be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> me, in ya brain: kudos/comment on this fic  
> you: but why  
> me, in ya brain: you gotta
> 
> ~Hunter


End file.
